trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Resources
There are 16 resources in total in Trimps: Food, Wood, Metal, Science, Fragments, Gems, Helium, Radon, Bones, Nullifium, Dark Essence, Magmite, Fuel, Tokens of Nature, Runestones and Spirestones. They are used for various upgrades, structures and equipment. They can be gained from manual gathering by the player, assigning trimps to jobs and finding loot. Main resources All main resources can be gained by the main character. Note that all of them are lost by Portalling (soft reset). Food Used for housing structures, jobs and tributes. Gained from Farmers and loot from both world zones and maps. Wood Used for shields, housing structures, Gyms and Nurseries. Gained from Lumberjacks and loot from both world zones and maps. Metal Used for high-level housing structures like Resorts, Warpstations, Nurseries and most equipment. Gained from Miners and loot from both world zones and maps. Science Used in upgrades unlocked in the world zones and equipment prestiges. Gained by Scientists and the Exotic Imp-orts Jestimp and Chronoimp. Special resources Special resources cannot be gathered by the main character. Fragments Used to create new maps and Gateways. Gained by clearing certain cells in zones, Explorers, recycling maps and killing the Exotic Imp-ort Flutimp. Gems Used to buy high-level housing structures (Collectors, Warpstations), Nurseries, equipment prestiges and Magmamancers. Gained by tributes, killing Dragimps in the world, loot in maps and killing the Exotic Imp-orts Feyimps (world only), Goblimps, Jestimps and Chronoimps (maps only). Helium Used to buy Wormholes and upgrade Perks in the Helium Universe. Helium persists through Portals. Radon Used to upgrade Perks in the Radon Universe. Radon persist through Portals. Bones Bones drop only in World Zones and are used to buy items in the Bone Trader or reset Masteries. They can be earned passively from killing Skeletimps and Megaskeletimps, or purchased using Kongregate Kreds (real money). They can also be earned by clearing Spires (one-time only). Skeletimps spawn at a very specific rate. Check here for the chance of spawning a Skeletimp at any given time. Bones persist through Portals and the Universes. Nullifium Nullifium is a currency used for upgrading Heirlooms. It is mainly obtained from recycling unwanted Heirlooms found in Void maps, or as a reward for completing certain cells in Spires. For the average gain of Nullifium per Void map, click here. Nullifium persists through Portals and the Universes. Dark Essence Dark Essence is a currency used for purchasing Masteries. It can only be obtained by using the Scryer formation on Zone 181 and above, where each beaten cell has a 3% chance to drop a fixed number of Dark Essence. This table contains the number of Dark Essence per cell on each zone. Dark Essence persists through Portals. Magmite and Fuel Magmite is a currency used to upgrade the Dimensional Generator, while Fuel is used to fill it up. Both are obtained by defeating Magma Cells. Each Magma Cell will drop exactly 1 Magmite if the Dimensional Generator is in the "Gain Mi" mode, or at least 0.20 units of fuel in "Gain Fuel" mode. Additional levels of Supply are needed to get more than 0.20 fuel per cell; see the Dimensional Generator page for details. Initially 30% of unspent Magmite will be lost if you Portal, but this can be decreased using the Shielding Dimensional Generator upgrade. Tokens of Nature Tokens are a currency used to upgrade Empowerments of Nature. They are obtained from defeating enemies from the World with special cell colors of green (Poison), light blue (Wind) or blue (Ice). Tokens persist through Portals. Runestones and Spirestones Runestones and Spirestones are currencies used in the Player's Spire. Defeat enemies in your Spire to earn Runestones to buy Traps, Towers and their upgrades. Spirestones are gained by clearing Spires and are required to construct more Floors of your Spire. Runestones and Spirestones persist through Portals and the Universes. Category:About the game Category:The Basics Category:Resources